


【永黎】办公室.avi

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 这个人实在想不出标题了
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 11





	【永黎】办公室.avi

**Author's Note:**

> 是一般向的那种搞黎，整了一点小道具，可能玩得有点过  
> 用头玩梗，讲了一些很雷的话  
> 不知道怎么形容这个ooc，反正很ooc（可能是这个m 比较s）  
> 请不要研究这个科学性  
> 我真的尽力了orz

当永梦来到檀黎斗的社长室的时候，注意到他桌上放了一个新的装饰品。

  
于是他被放上自己的办公桌。而两分钟前还笔直熨帖地套在身上的西裤已经摊在地上，被椅子的滚轮压着。  
  
宝生永梦从那簇水晶中选了细长的一根，用消毒湿巾仔细擦拭之后便裹上润滑一点一点地塞进檀黎斗的后穴。  
  
“黎斗先生就这么喜欢水晶吗。”他说着便又往里推入了一截。  
  
“这是……别人送的……”冰凉的柱体使得檀黎斗哆嗦起来，连带着说话都打着寒颤。  
  
永梦没有吭声，只用力将那根棱角分明的晶柱在他体内转动了一圈。  
  
呻吟从黎斗的喉管里涌上来，他的每一寸内壁都被这几道硬棱碾压着，坚硬的无机物所带来的不适抵抗了没多久就在快感面前败下了阵。看着眼前双腿大张并开始染上红潮的黎斗，永梦虽然下身已经发硬，却还是神情淡漠地拨弄露在穴外的那一小截水晶。  
  
檀黎斗前面后面都开始泌出液体，他下意识摆腰的动作越来越明显，弄得桌面都被蹭出一片水渍，永梦仍就慢慢插拔着那根细柱，不时抬起眼皮去瞧檀黎斗的脸。

  
弄了一阵以后先觉得不满的是黎斗，他在喘气的间隙笑起来，抬起一条发颤的腿，将足尖踏在永梦的裆上摩挲。  
  
“我所感兴趣的水晶……只有宝生医生你一个……”  
  
永梦将那不过手指粗细的晶柱抽出来，这引来对方的一声哼叫。他又拿开那只乱动的脚，从椅子上站起来。正当他犹豫着要用什么样的姿势操他才好，檀黎斗却还在笑。  
  
于是永梦把这人从桌子上抱下来，半搂半抱地推到落地窗前。

  
“黎斗先生想要吗？楼下那么多人都在看着呢。”宝生永梦一边伸手去解他衬衫的纽扣，一边拉开裤链，让硬挺的阴茎在黎斗的股缝里戳弄。  
  
檀黎斗闭着眼睛，他想用乳头去贴冰凉凉的玻璃，又想让屁股蹭到永梦的性器，身体便不自然地前倾后撅着，根本注意不到楼下的街道上空无一人。  
  
“想要、想要……”他硬得厉害，里面又直发痒，只希望永梦能痛痛快快地插进来，好好搅弄一番。  
  
永梦伸了两根手指插进檀黎斗的后穴，黎斗立刻让肠肉裹紧它们，紧紧吸着，他却觉得越发空虚，从嗓子眼里挤出猫一样的哭声，永梦让手指交叉着戳动了几下就拿出来，把黏液擦在黎斗的胸口。  
  
“黎斗好湿，都不用再做润滑了。”说着永梦扶住自己，慢吞吞地往里进。  
  
扩张并不完全，进入的过程有些吃力，檀黎斗却为这被撑开的胀痛感到满足。  
  
永梦完全进入之后便开始小幅度地抽插，同时探手去捏他的乳尖，两枚乳头早就肿胀充血，硬成鼓鼓的两颗肉粒，沾着水渍便有些发亮。后穴被永梦的阴茎实实在在地填满着，又被掐着乳头的他叫出了声，没用多长时间就射了出来。

  
高潮过的檀黎斗舒服得快要站不住，永梦眼疾手快地搂紧他，他越过黎斗的肩看过去，落地窗上有些星星点点的白斑。永梦在收紧的后穴里又抽动两下，他便又淌出来几滴。  
  
“这样子可不行啊，黎斗先生；会给清洁人员添麻烦的。”永梦的语气好似真的在担忧，他说着便从檀黎斗身体里退出来，用单手抱他，另一手伸进了外套口袋。  
  
檀黎斗花了一点时间清醒，当他再睁开眼的时候便瞧见永梦正一手摸着自己软垂下来的阴茎，另一手里有什么东西正泛着银光。  
  
那是一根金属制的细长棍状物，样子像是普通的竹签，但要稍微粗一些，整体圆润光滑，前端微微弯曲，大致呈一个J字型。  
  
还在不应期的檀黎斗有些迷茫地看着永梦用指腹在自己的龟头上细细摸索，然后便将这尿道扩张器的前端对准了那个小洞，他心跳有些加速，不自觉地想要挣动。  
  
“黎斗不要动哦，”永梦赶在他动作之前开口，他把下巴搁在他肩上，努力探头往下看，“不然戳到别的地方就很痛了。”  
  
他这样说，黎斗便顿住了，眼看着那根细棍慢慢从尿道口戳进了自己仍疲软着的阴茎。他前后都还发麻，除了有些异样的充实感，倒也没想象中那么痛。  
  
“好了，”永梦在确认几乎插到底之后松了口气，他偏过头去亲黎斗的侧颈，又在他耳边轻声说：“安心啦，我有好好消毒过——这样就不会弄得到处都是了。”  
  
之后他轻咬黎斗后颈上的薄肉，又再次插进他的后穴。

  
高潮过的身体感觉来得很快，酸胀中快感一波一波地往上涌，永梦又难得比往常痛快得多，十分愿意给他些甜头，不仅用力入得很深，也分外照顾他的敏感点。檀黎斗兴奋得不行，什么也顾不上，倚在永梦身上放声呻吟。  
  
抽插间他前面也开始有感觉，细软的肉茎又开始发硬，这时候他才察觉出一丝异样。  
  
那根细棍的存在感越发强烈，不知何时便紧紧地撑在尿道里，被破开的疼痛也开始泛上来，弄得像是在他阴茎里面塞了根烙铁，又滚又烫的。  
  
檀黎斗低下头一看，露在外面的部分也明显减少了——因为随着阴茎的勃起变长细棍被吞吃进去的部分也同样变多，他想也没想地叫起来：“永梦、永梦，等等…拔出去，快点……拔出去……”檀黎斗有些慌乱，险些被自己呛到。  
  
“为什么？明明是黎斗这里缠着我不放啊——”永梦相当用力地全进全出，刻意曲解了对方的请求。  
  
“啊啊……啊……”檀黎斗的理智快被直白强烈的快感冲散，连要求对方停手都顾不上了。  
  
他一时脚下泄了力，便被顶得向前一步，前端露出来的棍尾戳上玻璃墙，檀黎斗像是浑身过了电一般地弓起身体。  
  
“不要了，永梦，不要了……”他大概真的有痛到，说话的声音变得无力，眼角也湿润，似有泪痕。  
  
永梦也注意到内壁过分强烈的抽搐，便停下动作，伸手去摸他前面。抚上肉茎的那一刻呜咽的声音从黎斗嘴唇里漏出来，他搞不好是要崩溃了。  
  
“撞到了吗？……可是，黎斗明明也很爽吧？因为，像这样深入下去，戳到的就是前列腺哦。”永梦捏住那一小段棒尾，旋转搓弄着往里推进去。性器也冷不防开始抽插，同样照着那一点快速顶弄起来。  
  
小小的腺体被前后夹击，黎斗从未有过这种经验，他陡然叫得比任何时候都要大声，也说不清是因为痛还是因为爽。  
  
可没过几下呻吟声就低下去，他开始无声地落起泪来。  
  
檀黎斗双目无神，嘴唇发抖，他似乎想要说些什么，却只能任由生理的眼泪不断地滑到嘴边，流进口腔。永梦稍微放缓了动作，凑上去亲他的泪痕，这才隐约听见黎斗微小的气音，叫的是自己的名字，“永、梦、永、梦”的。  
  
不过两个音节，却零落碎了一地，大概只是断片时无意义的重复罢了。  
  
檀黎斗的大脑虽然几近停止运作，但身体仍持续着高度兴奋的颤动，肠道又湿又烫地绞着，永梦又弄了一阵，实实在在地射在深处，好一会儿才拔出来。  
  
失去支点的黎斗摇摇欲坠，他虽然靠着后穴就达到了持续的高潮，但前面被堵上之后就一滴也没泻出来过，性器也已经憋到变色。永梦圈着他，探长了手去拿那根小棍，慢慢抽出之后，被压抑已久的稀薄精液就立刻向外喷涌，射完的阴茎抽搐两下，又急急地喷出另一道液体。  
  
黎斗前面后面都水淋淋的，永梦却只等失禁结束就把他抱回办公椅，任凭那些黏糊糊的液体流淌在昂贵的皮革上。  


**Author's Note:**

> 居然能看到这里，辛苦咯


End file.
